Technosocialist State of Ranoidea
Ranoideans are a race of Humanoid Amphibians in the The Grand Coreward Trunk Species Information Ranoideans (Ambuloranus sapiens) stand between 1.5 and 2.1 meters tall, with a somewhat hunched gate. They have a long set of arms that reach well past their knee, and their legs make up half their height. They have this hunched posture for two reasons. The first is the fact that their legs are not fully stretched generally, and unless they are jumping or walking on the terminal phalanges of their long webbed toes, are locked in position. The second reason is that they have a pelvic girdle that is fused into a urostyle, which serves as a lever arm giving their legs extra leverage when they leap. Each digit terminates in a toe pad that assists in climbing. Their head is very large, and their neck is somewhat immobile compared to other humanoids. A broad snout protrudes from this, and the mouth is as wide as the entire head. They do posess a sticky projectile tongue, and their eyes protrude from their head somewhat, giving them a 270 field of view, with an appriximately 80 degree arc of binocular vision. They also have two large tympanic membranes that serve as their outer ears. They do not speak in the usual sense. They are capable of speaking with other humanoids by using their vocal sacks to do their equivalent of beatboxing, which has the effect of producing speech. Their own language consists of sets of amplitude and frequency modulated vocal pulses that follow the usual rules for sentient grammar, and has a structure not unlike Latin. For those untrained in the language, it tends to sound like a series of croaks, trills, and bleats, with much of the sound produced lost upon the listener as much of the information is carried on higher or lower frequencies than humans can detect naturally. Their ability to hear and process subtle differences in sound and reproduce almost anything within the range of hearing of any sentient race in the galaxy makes those of them who choose to enter the profession among the best Xenolinguists in the galaxy. Reproduction takes place once every twenty years. Their circanual rhythm is tied intrinsically to a regular solar eclipse that coincides with the onset of heavy rains on their home system, and like clockwork, every twenty years, every adult individual feels the urge to mate. This urge is not all-consuming, and normal government and society functions will continue functioning, though during the mating period the government may go through several months of somewhat pronounced lack of involvement in external affairs. During this period, young adults just reaching sexual maturity go to the nearest natural body of water and begin to sing. Males are judged on the quality of the call, which indicates high levels of genetic suitability and can even be used as a proxy for immune system compatability between the two mates. They mate in the water, spawning hundreds and hundreds of eggs into the water column in a jelly mass that the female attaches to floating vegetation or pre-made egg laying structures with her back legs. The parents stay and guard the eggs for two days and wait for them to hatch, at which time, the tadpoles imprint themselves on the scent of the parent and their hatching site, and then leave to find food, staying in the school that represents their sibship. Over the next seven months, the tadpoles grow and develop until they reach sentience. During this period, predators, parasites and simple starvation take their toll, until maybe one in two hundred of the offspring make it. Attempts by the species to stem the tide of offspring death through predator removal severaly burdened the economy through population growth and almost lead to the demographic collapse of the species' population back in the age prior to regular spaceflight. This policy was discontinued. Upon reaching sentience, the mind begins to transform. It gains a suite of psionic abilities that will aid it in the life which lies ahead of it. Chief among them is telepathy and low powered telekinesis which allow them to communicate, and manipulate objects. It is at this time that they return to the place where they hatched, and wait for their parents. All two of them. Mother lowers herself into the water, and the tadpoles telekinetically attach themselves to her back, then she takes them home. They develop from there in the safety of a pool, and public transportation is capable of handling their requirements through a series of canals and lifts, allowing the developing young to complete the 10 years of growth and development they require to metamorphose and reach adolescence. Upon reaching approximately ten years of age, the tadpoles first develop their front legs. However, because the parts of the brain that deal with telekinetic ability are at this stage of development are the same ones that are co-opted to dealing with manual dexterity, their ability to use telekinesis disappears at this age. A few months later, their back legs form at the same time as their mouthparts and vocal sacks mature and they become capable of speech. At which time, their telepathic abilities also disappear. Psionic Abilities Most re-develop at least rudimentary ability in one or more disciplines. However, these abilities are log-normally distributed and independent of eachother. The frequency within the population of various telekinetic abilities is listed in the following descending order. Slashes denote equal frequency. Telepathy, Psionic Perception, Electrokinesis/Telekinesis/Pyrokinesis, Precognition, Physical Augmentation. Each ability is measured on a 1-12 scale, with most individuals falling somewhere between 1 and 4 in one or more disciplines. However it is not unheard of in a population of billions to have some very high powered individuals. Generally the ratings (including zeros) are averaged across all abilities to give someone a composite rating. There are absolutely no restrictions on the use of psionic abilities within the TSR that are not covered under other crimes. Additionally, evidence from psionic probes is fully admissable in court, provided that cooberating evidence is obtained from the use of said probes. The only areas where this is not the case, is when the needs of national security--like ensuring classified information stays that way--outweigh the autonomy of individuals. Hermeticism This really is the best english translation for the Ranoidean word. Hermeticism is a form of magic that uses abstract reasoning and symbolism in the form of glyphs, speech, and rituals in order to optimize and amplify the powers of a Ranoidean psionicist. The best known ability is a ritual that assists the participants in linking their minds together into a Gestalt Consciencness, amplifying their power considerably. This discipline grew out of a volatile period in the Ranoidean Bronze Age, where brutal Psionic Dictatorships were formed. Psionically ganging up on their oppresor was the best means by which the common people could defend themselves Government The TSR is a federated Social Technocratic state, ruled by committees of technical experts with an agenda similar to a modern day Socially Democratic state like Sweden--only run by technocrats. Each world has a number of professional organizations to which economists, scientists, lawyers, philosphers, even civil servants such as law enforcement officers belong and who select from their members individuals to represent them in government. The government has numerous committees which make up its legislature, and handle matters pertaining to its charter within their level of government. So, the Sustainable Development Committee on Macrops (in the Breviceps Colonial Sector) will deal with developing the planet in such a way so as to not overly damage the ecology of the planet, and in many cases make it function better, and will be comprised of individuals who professionally specialize in these areas. Budgetary issues are hashed out by sending the chair of each committee to the meeting of the Finance committee, which makes sure everything can be paid for, or prioritized within the fiscal year's budget, which is drawn up by the committee on Taxation and Budgeting. Each committee is organized into committee clusters which each deal with similar issues. Proposals are then sent to the popularly elected House of Commons for a simple up or down vote. The House Of Commons elects a member from each Committee Cluster to serve on the executive committee, which directs large-scale goals of committees within Clusters. This same organization structure is maintained for each level of organization. Planet, Sector, and Federal--which handles all external affairs. An independent judiciary also exists Territorial Holdings The TSR currently has its home Sector, Ranus, as well as three Core sectors, 1 mid-range sector, and two colonial sectors Core Sectors with Associated Planets Ranus-Sylvatica (The Ranoidean Homeworld, has Warp gate and Transit Point), Palustris, Lessonae, Ridibula, Aurora Ptychedina-Aequiplicata (Sector Seat), Taenioscelis, Schillukorum, Obscura, Perplicata Hynobius-Glacialis(Sector Seat, has a warp gate, and transit point), Lichenatus, Nebulosus, Sonani, Quelpaertensis Atelopus-Ignescens (Sector Seat), Glyphus, Flavescens, Eusebianus, Certus Midrange and Colony Sectors with Associated Planets Duellmanohyla (Mid)-Lythrodes(Sector Seat),Rufioculis, Ignicolor, Salvavida, Soralia Bombina-Bombina Prime(Sector Seat, GDP Boost), Maxima, Fortinuptialis, Variegata, Pachypus Breviceps-Sylvestris(Sector Seat), Maculatus, Maculatus, Sopranus, Macrops Weapon Systems Phased Array Lasers (Phasers) These weapons are absolutely ubiquitous within the TSR, and are mounted on everything from small shuttlecraft to capital ships. They provide close in targeted point defense against anything that gets past the formidable Gatling Mass Drivers of larger ships, and are the primary beam weapons of smaller craft. The advantage of this particular system is that it possesses a certain amount of redundancy. Mounted on strips running the length of vessels, the strip only loses functionality in the specific section hit by enemy fire. They beams on Ranoidean ships can either be split among multiple targets-targeting only limited by the software. This permits not only pinpoint targeting, but also allows them to add to the statistical probability of hits against clouds of fighters or missiles. The beams can also be combined, allowing them to punch holes in heavier shielding. These come in fighter scale, light, medium, and heavy configurations. Mass Drivers Various configurations of Mass Driver are the primary shipboard weapon aboard all Ranoidean ships. Using a combination of magnetic and gravitic principles, these weapons can hurl a projectile at significant fractions of C, and some configurations have an exceptionally high rate of fire. Fighter Scale Mass Drivers (FSMDs) have six rotating barrels mounted on a rotating axis at the nose of the ship, allowing for targeting slightly independent of the ship's facing. They fire solid tungsten shells Gatling Mass Drivers (GMDs) is a larger configuration mounted on Ultralight and larger hulls. This weapon is the primary armament on smaller vessels (Ultralight and Light Hull Classes), and serves a major role in fighter and missile defense on medium and larger vessels. The shells are cast from Tungsten, and contain magnetically contained antimatter. In proximity mode, which can be computer contfigured in the magazine, these shellls emit an active sensor pulse which identifies friendly and hostile ship configurations. When that active sensor pulse indicates a hostile ship or missile in range, the magnetic containment of the antimatter is dropped, and the shell explodes in a wash of plasma, gamma rays, and subatomic particles in addition to sending the fragments of the shell itself not atomized in the blast into anything nearby. In set-range mode, the onboard computer is set to drop antimatter containment after a set time (and thus distance, accounting for time dilation of course) out of the barrel. This can be calibrated for environmental conditions. In slug mode, the shells simply go until they hit something, or until the containment field looses power, which is a safety feature. No one wants to be hit by an antimatter filled bullet in deep space a thousand years from now. The shells will automatically lose antimatter containment after two light seconds. Upon imact, the projectile will penetrate whatever they hit somewhat before antimatter loses containment. Bad day. These are generally arranged into 4 gun batteries. Heavy Mass Drivers (HMDs) are exactly what they sound like. These are the primary armaments of Medium ship classes, and have a similar setup to gatling mass drivers, save that they do not have a gatling barrel, and fire significantly larger shells. These shells however, once fired, can adjust course in response to either their own sensors, or those on their mother ship, and have their own thrusters for acceleration, giving them somewhat higher velocity than the ammunition fired by traditional mass drivers. Heavy Argon Laser These large turret mounted beams fire a coherent beam of green light at a target. These are the primary anti-ship armament of Heavy and larger hulls within the TSR. While not as powerful as the humungous spinal mounted ion cannons of some powers, their mounting makes them more flexible, and leaves the ships using them less vulnerable to flanking attacks. Missiles Missiles are not used very much within the TSR, their tactical doctrine relies more heavily on direct fire. However, for smaller craft that cannot generate enough power to run heavy weapons on their own, the energy stored in a missile can be a boon. There are three general types of missile Interceptors are low yield missiles most often mounted on the Acris class interceptor as well as on the Dendrobates Class Escort Corvette. These give up warhead for high acceleration, an impressive (for a drone missile) sensor suit, and remarkable handling. Their primary job is to intercept other missiles, and fighters. General Purpose Missiles are jacks of all trades. They rely on a cone shaped nuclear initiation to do their damage which makes them capable of damaging fighters even with their slower maneuvering, but also posing a threat to smaller warships. Strike Missiles are exactly what they sound like. They are heavy missiles with high acceleration but slow maneuvering, but high yield. They have a conse shaped blast, and are used by strike craft against capital ships. Ships of the Technosocialist State of Ranoidea Shuttles and Fighters Lissotriton Class Hyperlight Shuttle Armaments: 1 Foreward Phaser Array Cost 1$/15 Hulls Number in Service 1865(Navy) Acris Class Interceptor Armaments: 1 Fighter Scale Mass Driver, 8 Missile Hardpoints, 2 fighter scale phaser strips Cost 1$/5 Hulls Agalychnis Class Assault Gunboat ArmamentsL 3 Fighter Scale Mass Drivers (nose, and wingtips), 16 missile hard-points, 4 fighter scale phaser strips (Dorsal and Ventral on each wing) Cost: 1$/2 hulls Light and Ultralight Spaceframes Dendrobates Class Escort Corvette Armaments: 8 gatling mass driver batteries (2 dorsal, 2 ventral, port and starboard, one fore and aft on each facing), 4 light phaser strips (Dorsal, ventral, port, starboard). 4 multipurpose missile launchers, 4 interceptor launchers (2 of each, fore and aft) Cost: 25 Rhinella Class Missile Frigate Armamants: 8 gatling mass driver batteries (2 dorsal, 2 ventral, port and starboard, one fore and aft on each facing), 4 light phaser strips (Dorsal, ventral, port, starboard). 16 interceptor launchers, 16 multipurpose launchers (2 of each, fore and aft, six each port and starboard). 4 Strike Missile Launchers (2 fore, 2 aft). Cost 40 Hyla Class Destroyers Armaments: 16 Gatling Mass Driver batteries (4 dorsal, 4 ventral, port and starboard, one fore and aft on each facing, 2 amidships on each facing), 4 light phaser strips (Dorsal, ventral, port, starboard), 4 multipurpose missile launchers, 4 interceptor launchers (2 of each, fore and aft) Cost: 50 Medium Spaceframes Gastrotheca Class Strike Cruiser Armaments: 12 Gatling Mass Drivers batteries(3 dorsal, ventral, port and starboard, one fore and aft on each facing, 1 amidships on each facing), 4 medium phaser strips, 2 Heavy Mass Drivers (1 dorsal, 1 ventral, amidships). Fighter Compliment: 50 Acris Interceptors, 20 Agalychnis Gunboats Cost 80 (40 anti-ship, 40 carrier) Pachytriton Class Light Cruiser Armaments: 16 Gatling Mass Driver batteries (4 ventral and dorsal port, 4 ventral and dorsal starboard), 4 medium phaser strips (Port and Starboard apex), 4 Heavy Mass Drivers (1 Dorsal aft, 1 ventral aft, ventral fore, and dorsal fore). Fighter Compliment: 7 Shuttles Cost: 61(60 antiship, 1 carrier) Ambystoma Class Cruiser Armaments:16 Gatling Mass Driver batteries (4 ventral and dorsal port, 4 ventral and dorsal starboard), 4 medium phaser strips (Port and Starboard apex), 8 Heavy Mass Drivers (1 Dorsal aft, ventral aft, ventral fore, and dorsal fore, 2 admidships, dorsal and ventral). Fighter Compliment: 7 shuttles Cost: 101(100 antiship, 1 carrier) Heavy and Larger Spaceframes Rheobatrachus Class Strike Carrier Armaments: 16 Gatling Mass Driver batteries (4 ventral and dorsal port, 4 ventral and dorsal starboard), 4 medium phaser strips (Port and Starboard apex), 8 Heavy Mass Drivers (1 Dorsal aft, ventral aft, ventral fore, and dorsal fore, 2 admidships, dorsal and ventral). Fighter Compliment: 125 Acris Interceptors, 50 Agalychnis Gunboats Cost: 200 (100 anti-ship, 100 carrier) Draytonii Class Heavy Cruiser Armaments: 24 Gatling Mass Driver batteries (6 ventral and dorsal port, 6 ventral and dorsal starboard,) 4 Heavy phaser strips (Port and Starboard apex), 16 Heavy Mass Drivers (2 Dorsal aft, ventral aft, ventral fore, and dorsal fore, 4 admidships, dorsal and ventral), 4 Heavy Argon Lasers (1 Port aft, starboard aft, port and starboard fore) Fighter compliment: 4 shuttles Cost 199.5 (199 anti-ship, 1 carrier) Lithobates Class Battleship Armaments: 36 Gatling Mass Driver batteries (9 ventral and dorsal port, 9 ventral and dorsal starboard,) 8 Heavy phaser strips (Port and Starboard apex, 2 fore and aft), 32 Heavy Mass Drivers (4 Dorsal aft, ventral aft, ventral fore, and dorsal fore, 8 admidships, dorsal and ventral), 6 Heavy Argon Lasers (1 Port aft, starboard aft, port and starboard fore, 1 admidships port and starboard) Fighter compliment: 7 shuttles cost: 351(350 anti-ship, 1 carrier) Conrua Class Dreadnought Armaments: 36 Gatling Mass Driver batteries (9 ventral and dorsal port, 9 ventral and dorsal starboard,) 8 Heavy phaser strips (Port and Starboard apex, 2 fore and aft), 48 Heavy Mass Drivers (6 Dorsal aft, ventral aft, ventral fore, and dorsal fore, 12 admidships, dorsal and ventral), 12 Heavy Argon Lasers (2 Port aft, starboard aft, port and starboard fore, 2 admidships port and starboard) Fighter compliment: 7 shuttles Cost: 451(450 anti-ship, 1 carrier) Standing Army Category:National Information